The present inventive concept relates to a fluoride phosphor, a light emitting device, a method of manufacturing the fluoride phosphor, and a method of manufacturing the light emitting device.
In general, semiconductor light emitting devices emit light through recombination of electrons and holes when an electrical current is applied thereto, and have been widely used as light sources due to several inherent advantages thereof, such as relatively low power consumption, high degrees of luminance, compactness, and the like. In particular, after the development of nitride-based light emitting devices, the range of applications of semiconductor light emitting devices has expanded, and such semiconductor light emitting devices have been employed in backlight units, domestic lighting devices, automobile lighting devices, and the like.
Light emitting devices using the semiconductor light emitting devices as described above may include a light emitting element providing excitation light, and phosphors excited by light having been emitted by the light emitting element to thereby emit wavelength-converted light, and desired color characteristics may be implemented therein. Accordingly, research into phosphors having excellent color reproducibility and reliability, as well as light emitting devices using such phosphors, has been demanded.